Of heat and love
by Scarterror The Fallen
Summary: It's been a while after the thaw and the sisters get to spend some time together, though the upcoming heat cycle might bring up other feelings. Incest, Cat Fauna Elsanna.


**Wow...I've never done a sister story before...and I now know why...**

 **This is a fic for ArrowFan25206!**

 **I hope you like it...I tried my best...**

* * *

Anna was excited. She hadn't had a sleep over with Elsa in so many years and she was determined to make up for lost time. She gave Elsa time after the coronation incident to get things into order. Her older sister had been so busy the last couple of weeks. She took this time to just observe her sister.

Elsa had grown so beautifully, Anna felt plain next to her. Her ears were less noticeable from Elsa's, whose ears stood proud on her head with the crown nestled between them. Even Elsa's tail was magnificent. The fur thick and soft, Anna imagines that it would make a great body pillow. Anna's tail was very plain, not as fluffy, but she was proud at how long it was, enough to curl around her body, which helped during their cold winters.

Anna shakes her head and plasters a huge smile on her face as she rounds a corner. Elsa would meet her at her room for their first official sister bonding night. During the day it was difficult, with Anna going to classes and Elsa running a Kingdome. So night time was the only time they really had for each other instead of during times they eat together.

"Elsa, are you ready!" Anna asks happily as she enters into the older girl's room. Elsa startles, but smiles as she looks to her sister. Anna notices that the smile was nervous in nature.

"Anna, I know we said tonight, but do you think we could postpone for another week or so?" Elsa asks as she absently rubs her knuckles together. Her tail flicks and her ears pull back slightly.

"But you agreed," Anna says as her ears drop and her tail goes limp.

"I know, but I just rechecked the books and a heat cycle is coming up," Elsa started as she looked towards her desk with a small book opened on it.

"I don't think we should worry about that, we're both girls!" Anna says as her ears perk up and her tail sways. Elsa gulps and looks to the side as she hugs herself.

"Anna, don't you think this'll make things a little awkward?" Elsa asks and Anna tilts her head.

"Why would it make things awkward?" She asks and Elsa takes a deep breath.

"Well, I've never been around someone while in a cycle," she says softly and Anna giggles before hugging her sister.

"Relax Elsa, I think we can control our needs and if push comes to shove and one of us needs privacy I can always leave," Anna smiles and Elsa looks to her with skepticism.

Anna knows what she has to do and she's not proud of it. She drops her ears and hold her tail as she gives Elsa her best puppy eyes. Elsa's eyes widen and a blush starts to cover her face as her ears pull back.

"Anna, Anna no…Anna…fine," Elsa relents as she looks away and covers her eyes. Anna grins and does a little victory jump as she claps her hands.

"Yay! Okay so, the first thing we're gonna do is brush each other's tails!" Anna says happily before bouncing onto Elsa's bed. Elsa just sighs and gets out a brush for them to use. She smirks and tosses it to Anna while the girl was distracted by the many pillows on the queens bed.

"Catch!" Elsa says and Anna looks to her just in time to yelp and fumble with the object. Elsa chuckled happily as she closed her door. As Anna smiled and got comfortable Elsa bit her lip and locked the door.

"So grooming is on the to do for tonight?" Elsa asks as she joins the princess.

"Yes! Grooming is important, especially for her majesty the queen," Anna says in a mock stern voice. Elsa chuckles and turns her back to Anna. The princess blushes slightly as she runs her fingers over the older girl's tail. Elsa shivered slightly before taking a calming breath.

Anna started gently brushing the fur in her hands. It was pure white, but she could make out distinct slightly darker spots, that reminded her of the faint freckle dusting on Elsa's face.

"Your tail is so beautiful Elsa," Anna whispers and Elsa blushes slightly.

"Thank you, I'm surprised with my features actually. Mama and papa didn't have tails and their ears were almost none existed," Elsa says and Anna nods.

"We're very fortunate to have tails, so few of us doe these days. My ears are only slightly larger than papa's, but yours are amazing," Anna says as she lets one hand travel up to stroke the queens ears.

Elsa takes in a shaky breath as she closes her eyes and enjoys the touch. Her body was slowly starting to heat up, her cycle really close. She's not sure if she can keep herself in line with the touching Anna was doing. She would admit that her thoughts of her sister were less than appropriate. With every passing heat cycle her feelings and…needs…for her sister had grown. Just last cycle she was screaming the princess's name into her pillow as her-no!

She needs to control her thoughts, just for one night.

"I think your ears are cute," Elsa says as she takes over in grooming, stroking Anna's tail gently.

"R-really?" Anna asks as she blushes and purrs gently at the feel of Elsa grooming her. Anna enjoyed the attention Elsa was giving her. She always enjoyed any attention the queen would give her. She craved it, she needed it, she wanted it and nothing would stop her from getting it, not even a stupid heat cycle. Thought she does admit that if they would give into their cycles and had the other help take care of it, it would be the ultimate way of having Elsa's attention.

Anna had spent enough time on the other side of the door begging for attention, now she would take it.

"Okay grooming is done, what next?" Elsa asks as she places the brush to the side. Anna turns to her with a smile.

"We get into bed and talk till one of us falls asleep," she say's and gets in under the covers. Elsa hesitates before joining her. They both settle in and stare up to the canopy.

"What about the light?" Anna asks and Elsa smirks as she waves a hand. A blue wisp of ice magic swirled around the candles, snuffing them.

"Wow, that is a really amazing way to use your powers," Anna admires and Elsa chuckles.

They spent the next couple hours talking about this and that. After a while Anna realized that Elsa had gone silent. Looking to her side she sees the blondes eyes closed and her breathing was steady. Anna bit her lip as her body started heating up more and more. At this point she could feel the heat roll off of Elsa as well.

Letting her instincts take over slightly, Anna moves closer to her sister. She's careful not to add too much pressure as she lets her nose run over Elsa's exposed collarbone then up to her neck. The scent that flooded her nose was intoxicating and almost made her moan. She had to stop herself from pressing her whole face into the crook of Elsa's neck to take in more of the scent.

"Anna…" Elsa let out a soft sigh and the girl jumped slightly. The redhead stared at the blonde for a moment then relaxed at seeing nothing had changed. Anna found it cute that her sister was dreaming of her.

Anna purred softly as she slowly moved to hold the older woman, fully intent on sleeping, really. Elsa had other plans though as she instantly rolled onto her side and gripped the redhead close to her, nuzzling into Anna's breasts. This made Anna blush and made her scent grow.

"Mm Anna?" Elsa mumbled as her eyes opened. Her nose smelt something really intoxicating. At realizing where she was nuzzled into, Elsa blushed and looked up. Anna's teal eyes were glowing in the moonlit room.

"Elsa," Anna said as a shaking breath left her. Her mind was getting muddled with heat and need. It didn't help that their combined scent was seconds away from driving her wild.

"We shouldn't have done this," Elsa says slowly as she moves up to be face to face with her sister.

"We haven't done anything wrong…yet," Anna giggles, the sound more husky than normal, sending shivers down Elsa's spine and making her tail flick.

"Let's just be bad, just this once," Anna said softly as she cupped Elsa's face and kissed her. The queen startled slightly before giving into the kiss. Her mind was screaming no, but her body was screaming yes.

 _All royals have some form of incest, to keep the blood pure and such, this isn't bad. Mama and papa weren't related so this isn't that bad. This is normal._

Elsa reassured herself, besides it wasn't like they could have children together so this wasn't all that bad. With that reassurance in mind she gave in to the kiss more and pulled the princess closer to her. Their kissing sloppy as they started to tug at the others night dresses.

They longed to see how the others body had grown over the years. Elsa imagined Anna to have some muscle to her and she was not wrong. The girl had slightly defined muscles on her. Elsa was more, womanly, as Gerda had put it once. Her curves were more noticeable.

Anna moved herself on top of Elsa as they kissed. She felt the older woman's tail curl up between her thighs to tangle with her own tail. Her fur soft and warm on her backside. Anna purred and started kissing down pale white skin before biting down onto a slender neck.

"Ah, Anna!" Elsa gasped out as she arched her chest into that of her sisters. The feel of skin on skin just heating their bodies up more to the point it felt like they were going to catch fire. This was one bad heat cycle.

They lost themselves into the heat and need. Elsa gripped the younger girl's ass tightly, digging her slight manicured nails into her soft flesh. Anna gasped and gripped at Elsa's thighs, her own nails digging into her flesh. Lust drove them to move and maneuver themselves into a position where their heated cores were rubbing together. Both their thighs slick with lust and want.

Anna now gripped at Elsa's thigh as she started to grind into woman beneath her. Elsa raised her hips into the grinding to add a little thrusting. Both let out moans and purrs as pleasure pulsated through their bodies. As their actions became more frantic, their moans turned into mewls. As both reached their release the room was filled with their loud meowing cry. The undignified sound managed to snap them back into reality and both blushed at the other.

"Well, this is, um," Anna started as she swallowed and moved a strand of hair in behind her ear.

"I don't regret it," Elsa said softly and Anna blinked as she looked back to her sister.

"You, you don't?" Her voice sounded small.

"Not at all, Anna…I am attracted to you, there is no doubt about that," Elsa said softly as she removed her leg from the girl's hip before pulling her close to her body.

"I love you and that's all I've ever known," she whispered. Anna was silent for a bit before she nuzzled Elsa's cheek.

"Well it was true love that thawed us both," Anna smiled and kissed Elsa softly. Their tails intertwined once more and they enjoyed the soft beating of the others heart, before their heat over took their minds again.

* * *

 **Think I'll stick to not related fics...for now...**

 **Reviews are always welcome!**

 **X3**


End file.
